


stealing kisses from your missus (does it make you freak out)

by SixDrinkPeraltiago



Series: canary and roundhouse, sitting in a tree... [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ava Sharpe is Roundhouse, Ava is Soft, F/F, Fluff, Sara Lance Using Aerial Silks, Sara Lance is the Canary, Vigilante AU - the sequel, literally that's it, so here have a spiderman kiss, these two makin me soft, vigilante!ava, vigilante!sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixDrinkPeraltiago/pseuds/SixDrinkPeraltiago
Summary: "That wasn't what she really noticed at first, though. Of course it wasn't. The first thing Ava actually took in was the fact that Sara wasn't standing, oh no; she was suspended upside down by her red aerial silks, the strips of cloth wrapped tightly around her legs in such a criss-crossing manner that Ava would describe it as 'tangled' if she didn't know any better."orCanary and Roundhouse can't stop kissing, even when it's awkward positioning.





	stealing kisses from your missus (does it make you freak out)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cgot](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cgot).

> title taken from hayley kiyoko's 'girls like girls' but chances are, you already knew that. i mean you're reading an avalance fanfic, come on.
> 
> not much to say about this one tbh. just an idea that i decided to go for. a lil something in the same universe as my last fic
> 
> follow me on twitter @/sharpestlance xoxo

It had been a long day. A very long, very frustrating day. Sara and Ava’s schedules had been so out of sync that there hadn’t even been time to FaceTime or even have a phone call. Of course they had seen each other in the morning, kissed as they went their respective routes to their jobs- or, more adequately, covers, but Ava was used to at least hearing her voice once more during the day, but she hadn’t even had the chance to pop in to Verdant to catch Sara on her lunch break. So, without Sara’s check-in, without the sight of her teasing smile and her subtle winks, Ava was stressed. What if something had happened to her? Their nightly duties were hardly the safest things on the planet, so what if Sara had come across something, decided to look into it by herself, and got injured in the process? She could be bleeding out, or dead, and Ava was just strolling back to the Clocktower like a _dumbass_, in the middle of the night, and there was no way of knowing, and-

Not that she’s clingy, or anything.

And she wouldn’t admit under torture that she sped up her walking, just to get home that slight bit quicker.

Starling City was hardly the safest place to live, this much is known even by those subsiding all the way in Coast City, but Ava felt content even under the dark of the early Winter night. Even with the shadows skittering restlessly, almost taut in the way they shifted. It wasn’t just the weight of the knife in her boot providing this- well, not comfort, more so something akin to confidence- it was also the fact that she knew she had faced combatants much worse than every average street mugger in the city combined. Contrary to popular belief, she _had_ actually squared off against people without Sara, or if you’re asking them, the Canary, even before her time as Roundhouse. That was something Ava didn’t particularly want to think about, though. The wind picked up, sending a chill down her spine. The temperature sank into her bones and froze them, joints slowly feeling more and more fatigued. It was alright though, the Clocktower was close by. Ava pulled her hair out of the pristine bun at the nape of her neck in the hope that it would provide a little more insulation for her neck. She tugged on her brown coat’s lapels, smoothing her hands down it before pulling it tighter around her.

With each exhale, a cloud of condensation was released. Commonplace for nights even in the Summer, let alone the height of Winter. Starling city was somewhere she knew well, capable of navigating it, especially the Glades, blindfolded. And she pretty much was, considering how dark it was. The veins of the city were racing and she was its blood. Taking a shortcut she knew well, she headed underneath an overpass. The click of her chunky heeled boots echoed around her with each step rhythmically as she ploughed on. Although she wouldn’t have paid them any mind normally, she was a bit surprised to find no homeless people either sleeping or sitting to the side. Perhaps someone had finally paid attention to the spike in homelessness in the Glades and provided them shelter- though, who was she kidding? There was probably some abandoned subway station that they were all crammed in to hide from the cold. Poor souls, if only she had as much money as the Queens.

That was when she heard… _something_. Moving. Not like the usual dead and uneasy movements of the unquiet city among the darkness. No, this was real. Breathing. Steady. Which is exactly what worried her. She _heard_ it, not sensed. So, either she was in an awful amount of trouble right now, or…

“And what would a pretty lawyer like you be doing in this part of town?”

The tension that had been stitching her shoulder muscles together finally loosened. A smile touched Ava’s lips as she turned around, no longer feeling the deeply strong urge to brandish the knife from her boot.

_Sara_.

Ava turned around in place, expecting to find skinny jeans and a flowy shirt, but instead she was met with the Canary. Not Sara, then. In her full black leather get-up complete with that black domino mask over intense black eye make up. Just black, black, black. Not that Roundhouse's costume was any different, really, she just liked teasing Sara. Even if it was only internally.

That wasn't what she really noticed at first, though. Of course it wasn't. The first thing Ava actually took in was the fact that Sara wasn't standing, oh no; she was suspended upside down by her red aerial silks, the strips of cloth wrapped tightly around her legs in such a criss-crossing manner that Ava would describe it as 'tangled' if she didn't know any better. In reality Sara was actually demonstrating a rather impressive feat of core muscles and practice, making the strenuous task seem simple, mundane almost. She'd be lying if she said that wasn't just the slightest bit hot. But if she said that out loud, Sara would never let her hear the end of it. Ava’s face remained neutral, then.

“Oh, not much,” Ava said, walking closer to the upturned vigilante. “Just walking home.”

Sara raised her eyebrow with her usual cocky smirk. It looked adorable from this angle.

“I’m sure the girlfriend must be worried, all the way out here by yourself.”

It was a game they liked to play. The easy push-pull of teasing and flirting. This wasn’t Ava and Sara talking right now, this was Ava and _the Canary_. So she smiled, right near her now, with the Canary’s face right in front of hers at an even level.

“My girlfriend knows I can look after myself,” she said, a little lower now they were in such a close proximity.

“Oh, does she now? And how does she feel about you hanging around with the likes of me?”

Ava chuckled.

“Something tells me she’d be okay with it.”

“I bet she would, in fact-”

Sara did not get the chance to complete her witty retort, instead cut off by Ava reaching forth to grab the back of her head, pressing their lips together. It took a moment for the pair of them to get used to the rather unorthodox angle, but when Ava tilted her head just so, it felt as wonderful as ever. Her usual mode of hurrying from one thing to the next was suspended; she had no wish for the kiss to end. Drunk on endorphins her only desire was to touch her, Sara, to move her hands around to cup her cheeks and feel the perfect softness there. In moments the caress had become more firm, she savoured her lips and the quickening of the leather-dressed blonde’s breath that matched her own. A kiss like this was a beginning, a promise of much more to come.

She wasn’t surprised when Sara, even in what must be a dizzied state, took control. Her lips pressed more insistently against her own, that push-pull they have forever present even when they do things like this. Of course when Sara asked, with her tongue whispering against her lips, Ava answered, an opening of her mouth as they danced to their own song. Time passed strangely when it was just them; it could be hours, minutes, seconds, and Ava would have no clue, far too busy tracing every line of Sara’s body, memorising every detail of her form. She liked to think it was her own subconscious trying to commit her to memory in case anything were to happen to her, but it was more likely the fact that Ava was completely, utterly submerged in the world of Sara Lance. And Sara in Ava’s.

Loathed to do it, Ava pulled back. Sara chased her lips to give her one, final, peck before they fully parted. Ava missed her warm embrace already. After staring into each other’s eyes for a moment, they laughed, and Sara’s was low and dipped in honey like it always was.

“Come on patrol with me?” Sara finally said.

“Of course, you didn’t think I’d let you spend the night on your own, did you?”

**Author's Note:**

> spider-gays, spider-gays, kissing even though it's really awkward. are they gay, like really gay? of course they are, they're spider-gays-
> 
> thanks to the cgot™️ on twitter you absolute crackheads 
> 
> one step closer to 2k fics, babey!!
> 
> anygays, thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated as always! -b


End file.
